


All The Glory Of

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x18, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:   "Sorgen kann ich mir später noch machen, aber jetzt freue ich mich erst mal für dich."Fehlende Szene von 2x18 'Born This Way' . Nach dem Treffen mit Figgins kommt Kurt zur Dalton zurück, um Blaine zu erzählen, was passiert ist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The Glory Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203577) by [robotsfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsfighting/pseuds/robotsfighting). 



> Der Titel ist aus 'Casimir Pulasky Day' von Sufjan Stevens.

 

 

Blaine überlegt, dass es ein Wort geben muss dafür, wie Sonnenlicht durch ein Blätterdach fällt. Es gibt für alles ein Wort. _[Petrichor](http://www.spektrum.de/news/wie-entsteht-der-geruch-von-regen/1327472)_ _._ Der Geruch von Staub nach einem Regen. _Parästhesie._ Das kribbelnde Gefühl, wenn einem die Finger einschlafen. Er liegt also auf dem Rücken, hebt die Hand, beobachtet das Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf seiner Haut und überlegt, dass es ein Wort dafür geben muss. Sonnenlicht, das durch ein Blätterdach fällt und zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch rinnt.

Es ist Mai. _Mai_. Der Sommer kommt mit Riesenschritten auf Ohio zu, und schon bald werden die Tests und Abschlussprüfungen beginnen, aber jetzt im Moment kann er noch müßig sein. Die schwere, warme Luft einatmen und grinsen, bis ihm die Backen weh tun. Denn es ist Mai. Und er ist glücklich.

Die rote Ziegelsteinmauer unter ihm strahlt ihre gespeicherte Wärme durch sein Jackett ab, auf seine Schultern, seinen Rücken und seine Beine. Er lässt die Hand auf die Brust sinken und schließt die Augen. Mit den Bewegungen der Zweige über ihm, wandern die Sonnenstrahlen über sein Gesicht und erzeugen wechselnde Farbspiele hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern.

Er erinnert sich daran, wie er diesen Ort zum ersten Mal entdeckt hatte. Damals in seinem ersten Oktober hier, als man die Verletzungen auf seinem Rücken und Brustkorb noch hatte erkennen können. Als die Dalton ihm noch so klaustrophobisch, kompliziert und überwältigend erschienen war und er einfach davongerannt war, irgendwohin, auf der Suche nach etwas Einfacherem. Da hatte er diesen Ort gefunden, dieses Waldstück am anderen Ende des Schulgeländes; eine rote Ziegelsteinmauer entlang eines ausgetretenen Pfades, auf allen Seiten von hohen Bäumen umgeben, durch die die Nachmittagssonne schwer und gleißend auf den Boden sickerte. Hier konnte er sich hinlegen, sich treiben lassen und seine körperlichen und seelischen Wunden pflegen, ohne dass es jemand sah. Er konnte spazieren und lernen und lesen und der Gesellschaft der immer noch fremden Jungs entkommen. Er hat so viele Lasten in diesem Wald zurück gelassen, hat sich von ihnen getrennt, sie fallen lassen, sie vergessen.

Mittlerweile hat er das nicht mehr nötig. Er hat Freunde gefunden. Die Warbler. Kurt. Nach einer Weile hatte er seinen Platz gefunden, eingebettet in marineblaue Blazer. Hier kann er lachen, bis er keine Luft mehr bekommt, auf Möbel springen, sich zum Narren machen. Es ist perfekt und die Tatsache, dass er je etwas anderes erlebt hat, kommt ihm manchmal wie ein Traum vor, oder die Geschichte eines anderen. Aber manchmal kommt er trotzdem noch hierher. Wenn das Wetter schön ist und er einen freien gemütlichen Nachmittag vor sich hat; wenn sein Kopf voller Staub ist und die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die großen Fenster der Bibliothek fallen, ihn vom Lernen ablenken. Dann kommt er hierher und geht den Pfad entlang. Zweige knacken leise unter seinen Schuhen und er lässt die Finger an den Ziegelsteinen entlang wandern.

Es erinnert ihn an das Gedicht von Robert Frost. _Bevor ich eine Mauer baue, frag_ _ich mich, was_ _grenze_ _ich ein, was aus, und wen ich etwa damit kränke_. Er hat keinen Schimmer, wieso es ihm immer einfällt, wenn er an dieser Mauer entlang spaziert, oder sich mit den Armen hochzieht, um sich darauf zu setzen. Es liegt wahrscheinlich weniger an der Bedeutung des Gedichts, als an dem Gefühl, das es in ihm ausgelöst hatte, als er es zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte. Er hatte im Gras in ihrem Garten gelegen und den warmen Duft der nahen Erde eingeatmet, während er die _Gesammelten Werke von Robert Frost_ in den Händen hielt. Er nimmt an, dass das der Grund ist, warum es ihn damals so sehr berührt hat. Eine lange Mauer an einem langen Weg, ein Relikt aus einer Zeit, in der das Gelände der Dalton noch aus aneinander grenzendem Farmland bestanden hatte, übrig geblieben, um eine Grenze zu markieren, die nicht mehr existierte, von einem wild wuchernden Wald umgeben. Es sieht genauso aus wie ein Gedicht.

Blaine lässt die Luft in einem langen ruhigen Atemzug entweichen, nur um diesen Ort erneut einzuatmen, den Duft von Erde, Wald und Licht.

Er ist nicht überrascht, als sich Schritte nähern, aber er dreht den Kopf nach hinten, um etwas zu sehen und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Oh, sieh mal an", sagt er. "Da ist ja mein Freund."

Kurt lächelt zurück und die zarte Röte, die auf seinen Wangen erscheint, weckt in Blaine den Wunsch, die Beine von der Mauer zu schwingen, sich zu ihm hin zu beugen und die Wölbung seiner Wangen zu küssen, dieses zarte Rosa mit den Lippen nachzuzeichnen, bis es zu einem kräftigen Rot wird. Kurt hat sich umgezogen. Er hat zwar auf Blazer und Krawatte verzichtet, aber er trägt die grauen Daltonhosen und sein weißes Hemd flattert lose über dem Hosenbund. Als er Blaine erreicht, bleibt er neben ihm stehen. Die Mauer hat genau die richtige Höhe, dass ihre Köpfe sich auf gleichem Niveau befinden, obwohl Blaine auf dem Rücken liegt. "Oh, sieh an", antwortet Kurt mit einem leicht boshaften Grinsen. "Da ist ja mein _Freund_. Wieder mal allein im Wald."

 _Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, wie er das sagt_ , denkt sich Blaine, und die Wahrheit dieser Erkenntnis schießt ihm durch die Brust und lässt sein Herz einen Purzelbaum schlagen. Er streckt die Hand aus, legt drei Finger in die Lücke an Kurts Kragen, wo die Krawatte sitzen würde und berührt die zarte Haut an seiner Kehle. Einfach nur, weil sie da vor ihm ist, hell und einladend, und weil er es darf. Kurts Wangen erröten erneut, kräftiger und dunkler, und die Farbe breitet sich auf seinen Hals aus, während er langsam ausatmet. Er legt seine Hand auf Blaines und drückt sie an seine Brust.

"Ich dachte mir, dass du hier irgendwo sein musst", murmelt er und rollt die Augen, aber Blaine weiß, dass er das nur macht, um ihm nicht direkt in die Augen blicken zu müssen. "Ich habe den aufgeschlagenen Gedichtband auf deinem Schreibtisch gesehen, als ich in dein Zimmer kam."

"Du hast meinen rätselhaften Code entschlüsselt", sagt Blaine grinsend.

Kurt seufzt liebevoll. "Nein, aber ich weiß, dass du ein bisschen verrückt bist."

"Ich wäre jetzt ziemlich beleidigt", sagt Blaine und dreht sein Gesicht wieder dem Blätterdach zu, "wenn ich nicht _auch_ wüsste, dass ich verrückt bin." Kurts Hand liegt immer noch auf seiner; seine Finger werden von beiden Seiten von Kurts kühler zarterHaut berührt, die Blaines Wärme in sich aufsaugt. Es fühlt sich wunderbar an, einfach nur so zu berühren, berührt zu werden und die Erlaubnis zu haben, komplett verrückt zu sein.

(Er ist mit Kurt schon öfter hier gewesen; für Spaziergänge, als er noch neu hier war; in Zeiten, wenn sie beide leise und melancholisch die Grenzen ihrer Freundschaft ausgelotet hatten, mit den Dingen, die sie einander sagen konnten, ausgetestet hatten, wie ehrlich sie in dieser drückenden Stille miteinander sein konnten. Und das letzte Mal waren ihre Finger ineinander verflochten gewesen, als die Sonne durch die Bäume auf Blaines Schultern und Kurts Gesicht fiel, als die roten Ziegelsteine im Kontrast zu Kurts blauem Blazer so viel heller geleuchtet hatten, als Blaine ihn an die Mauer gepresst und geküsst hatte. Sie waren beide atemlos gewesen vor lauter Lachen und so unglaublich fröhlich und heiter.)

Kurt lässt Blaines Hand sinken und legt sie zurück auf dessen Brust. Als Blaine eine beleidigte Schnute zieht, lacht er nur, legt die Hände auf die Mauerkrone und hievt sich unter großer Anstrengung und lautem Geächze ebenfalls hoch. Als er es endlich geschafft hat, sitzt er schwer atmend neben Blaines Kopf und streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe _keine Ahnung_ , woher du die Kraft nimmst, das immer wieder zu machen", keucht er.

"Ich mache es nicht _immer_ ", sagt Blaine. "Und außerdem hab' ich superkräftige Arme."

"Ja schon, für einen Hobbit", murmelt Kurt. Als Blaine aufblickt, um sich gegen diese Verunglimpfung der Auenlandbewohner zu wehren, fällt ihm auf, dass Kurt plötzlich nachdenklich in die Ferne schaut.

Er lächelt sanft. "Also los, wie ist es gelaufen?"

Kurt seufzt. Sein ganzer Körper sackt zusammen, und er sitzt mit gebeugtem Rücken da. "Ja, gelaufen ist es, das kann man wohl sagen."

Blaine lacht. Kurt rückt auf der Mauer vorsichtig ein Stück von ihm ab, schwingt die Beine hoch und legt sich hin. Seine Haare berühren Blaines Kopf, als er sich ausbalanaciert und die Arme auf der Brust verschränkt. Blaine spürt, wie er den Kopf dreht, um nach oben in die Bäume zu schauen, und er ahmt seine Bewegung nach, so dass sie beide in die gleiche Richtung sehen. "Erzähl mir davon", murmelt er.

Kurt zögert einen Moment. "Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass Karofsky die ganze Sache wirklich bereuen würde", und seine Worte verändern die verspielte Atmosphäre um sie herum. "Mein Vater war während des gesamten Gesprächs so wütend. Er hat das Geld zur Sprache gebracht. Es war wirklich schlimm. Aber Karofsky hat alles einfach über sich ergehen lassen, im rechten Moment gelächelt und — — " Kurt atmet aus. "Er war so ganz anders, als bei unserer letzten Begegnung vor zwei Wochen. Er fürchtet sich, aber er ist nicht – gewalttätig. Oder verzweifelt. Oder jedenfalls, nicht _so_ verzweifelt."

Blaine legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um Kurt anzusehen, aber alles was er sieht, ist das stete Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs und die Wölbung seiner Schulter über dem Ziegelstein. "Glaubst du, dass es echt ist?"

Kurt schnaubt. "Sein Lächeln? Nein. Er ist immer noch ein verkappter Idiot. Aber alles andere — — " Kurt hebt eine Hand über sein Gesicht und betrachtet sie, so wie Blaine es vorher gemacht hat. Blaine sieht zu, wie Kurt die Muster untersucht, die das Licht auf seine Haut malt. Als er weiter spricht, ist seine Stimme leiser, während er die Hand weiter hin und her bewegt und die Schattenmuster betrachtet. "Santana weiß Bescheid. Sie erpresst ihn, damit ich zurück zur McKinley kommen kann, um sie bei den Nationals zu unterstützen."

"Du hast seltsame Freunde", murmelt Blaine und schaut auf Kurts Hand.

"Dich zum Beispiel." Blaine hört den ironischen Tonfall heraus, der aber sofort wieder verschwindet. "Ich glaube, dass es dort jetzt sicher ist, Blaine", sagt Kurt leise. "Ich glaube Karofsky hat nur einen Grund gebraucht, um aufzuhören und Santana hat ihm einen gegeben. Sie haben einen Anti-Mobbing-Club gegründet. Sie tragen schreckliche Barette. Ich habe Karofsky sogar überzeugen können, eine PFLAG-Gruppe zu gründen ( **P** arents-and- **F** riends-of **L** esbians- **A** nd- **G** ays), was mir vor ein paar Monaten noch vollkommen utopisch vorgekommen wäre, aber es ist tatsächlich passiert."

Blaine streckt den Arm nach oben und ergreift Kurts Hand. Ihre Hände schweben weiterhin über ihnen im Licht, die Handflächen aneinander gepresst, die Finger verschränkt. "Du kannst es mir sagen, Kurt", sagt Blaine.

Kurt holt tief Luft und atmet langsam wieder aus. "Ich werde zurück an die McKinley gehen."

Blaine drückt seine Hand fester. "Hast du Angst?"

Kurt zögert nur kurz, bevor er leise haucht: "Ja." Ein stilles, zerbrechliches Wort.

Blaine zieht Kurts Hand zu sich, streift mit den Lippen über seine Fingerknöchel und drückt einen Kuss auf die warme Haut. "Nur Mut", flüstert er.

Kurt lacht. Laut. Lange. Er klingt, als sei er selbst davon überrascht. Aber es ist echt; er zieht Blaine die Hand wieder weg, um sich abzustützen, damit er nicht von der Mauer fällt. Blaine lacht ebenfalls, leise und fröhlich und er stützt sich auf einem Ellenbogen auf, damit er sich nach hinten drehen und Kurt anschauen kann. Er beobachtet, wie die Anspannung aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet, wie er die Finger auf seinen Mund presst und sich mit einer Hand an der Mauer festhält. "Ich hasse dich!" klagt Kurt durch sein Gelächter, und versucht, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Das ist eine wirklich ernste Angelegenheit und du nimmst das einfach _viel_ zu locker!"

Blaine zuckt die Schultern und lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er lächelt immer noch. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich einverstanden wäre, wenn du zurück gehst, solange du dort sicher bist. Ich habe das nicht einfach so gesagt, weil ich dachte, dass es sowieso nicht soweit kommen würde." Er legt sich wieder auf den Rücken und richtet den Blick zum Himmel. "Sorgen kann ich mir später noch machen, aber jetzt freue ich mich erst mal für dich."

Kurt schweigt eine ganze Weile. Sie atmen beide gleichmäßig und vollkommen bewegungslos und sehen zu, wie drei Vögel zwischen den Zweigen der Bäume hindurch auf ein unbekanntes Ziel zufliegen.

Dieses Mal ist es Kurt, der seine Hand nach Blaines ausstreckt. Er streichelt mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Finger. "Wenn du zurück auf deine alte Schule gehen würdest", sagt er leise, "dann würde ich dich anschreien, und zwar nicht zu knapp."

Blaine schließt die Augen. Er atmet tief durch die Nase ein (feuchtes Holz, Wildblumen, Sonnenwärme) und durch den Mund wieder aus. "Du hast nie wirklich hierher gehört, Kurt."

Kurt gibt einen entrüsteten Ton von sich, aber er zieht seine Hand nicht weg und das, mehr als alles andere, ist der Beweis, dass er weiß, wovon Blaine spricht.

"Es stimmt", murmelt Blaine. "Wir sind alle froh, dass du hier bist. Ich, die Warblers, jeder der Jungs, die du hier getroffen hast. Jeder denkt, dass du der absolute Wahnsinn bist. Allein durch deine pure Anwesenheit, hast du diesen Ort so viel besser gemacht." Kurts Daumen hat sein Streicheln wieder aufgenommen. Blaine glaubt, ein verstohlenes Schniefen zu hören. "Aber du gehörst zurück an die McKinley. Nur dort bist du wirklich Du selbst. Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit mal gesagt, du müsstest lernen, dich anzupassen. Das war ziemlich dumm von mir. So ziemlich alle meine Ratschläge sind dumm. Warum _gehst_ du eigentlich mit mir?"

"Weil du so hübsch bist", sagt Kurt trotz seines stockenden Atems. Blaine lacht.

"Wie dem auch sei", fährt er fort: "Ich liebe dich. Und ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Und ich denke, dass es das ist, was dich auf Dauer wirklich glücklich machen wird."

"Du machst mich glücklich", flüstert Kurt.

"Und das werde ich auch weiterhin machen." Blaine drückt Kurts Hand. "Wenn du willst. Es ändert nichts zwischen uns."

"Natürlich nicht", sagt Kurt und sein Ton wird wieder zuversichtlicher. "Wir haben es auch geschafft, bevor ich hierher gekommen bin."

"Ich muss mir einfach nur viele, richtig lange, richtig gute Playlisten machen für die Autofahrten."

Kurt lacht. Er zieht Blaines Hand herunter zu sich und streicht mit den Lippen über seine Knöchel, presst seinen Mund auf Blaines Haut. Es ist ein Austausch, wie ein Versprechen. Die Vorstellung macht Blaine ganz schwindlig vor Euphorie. Kurts Mund haucht Worte an seinen Handrücken; sie dringen in seinen Körper an, als würden sie durch seinen Blutkreislauf strömen, ihn überall berühren und ein greifbarer Teil von ihm werden. "Ich liebe dich."

Eine komplizierte, verückte Welle der Glückseligkeit flutet durch Blaines Brust und er grinst wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. "Aber natürlich machst du das", sagt er. "Schau mich doch an."

Kurts entrüstetes Lachen wird unterstrichen von einem kräftigen Zug an Blaines Hand, mit dem er ihn von der Mauer rollt. Blaine landet mit einem matten "Uff" auf dem Boden. Obwohl ihm der Aufprall alle Luft geraubt hat, wird sein Körper immer noch von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt, als Kurt sich aufrichtet, von der Mauer abdrückt und mit der graziösen Anmut einer Katze auf den Füßen landet.

Kurt sieht ihn an, grinst und rennt los, den Pfad entlang.

Blaine zieht sich an der Mauer wieder auf die Füße und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Sie rennen den Weg zurück zur Dalton, durch Flecken von Licht und Schatten einer untergehenden Sonne, die gerade im rechten Winkel durch die Bäume scheint, um Kurts Haar zu beleuchten, seine langen Beine, die in vorwärts treiben und schließlich seinen überraschten, heiteren Gesichtsausdruck, als Blaine ihn von hinten mit den Armen packt und sie beide lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden landen.

Da liegen sie unter atemlos keuchendem Gelächter. Blaine stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen, sieht auf Kurt hinunter und lacht wie ein Verrückter. Kurt schaut mit glücklichem Blick zu ihm auf, wunderschön, perfekt und überhaupt – und dann ergreift er mit beiden Händen das Revers von Blaines Blazer, zieht sich daran hoch und küsst ihn auf den Mund.

Als er sich wieder zurück sinken lässt, sieht er sehr zufrieden mit sich aus und Blaine kann nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur anzuschauen.

"Du bist das Beste, was mir je widerfahren ist", sagt er.

Kurts Wangen verfärben sich tiefrot. Er hebt eine Hand, legt sie an Blaines Wange und streichelt sie mit dem Daumen. Die Berührung lässt Blaine erzittern. Er schließt die Augen und schmiegt sein Gesicht in Kurts Hand. Das Gefühl von Kurt, wie er unter ihm liegt, sein Geruch, der Geruch der Bäume und der Erde unter ihnen, das Gestrüpp aus Gras und Blumen im Unterholz – all das möchte Blaine in seiner Erinnerung aufbewahren. Wenn er ein liebenswerter, alter Tattergreis ist, dann möchte er sich daran erinnern, wie es war, frei, atemlos und verliebt zu sein.

"Du bist verrückt", sagt Kurt leise und grinst ihn an. "Aber ich glaube, das gefällt mir."

Blaine gefällt es auch.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder **einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
